After The Cupid Effect
by GigaBahamut
Summary: Takes place at the end of The Cupid Effect episode of Kim Possible. Enjoy and review please. If you haven't seen this season 4 episode, I suggest you don't read, you might get confused, but if you do, enjoy and please leave a review.


**(A.N.)** _Takes place at the end of The Cupid Effect. If you have never seen The Cupid Effect episode of Kim Possible, then you won't understand it. But still, if you do, hope you'll leave a review. Enjoy!_

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

**

* * *

**

**The Cupid Effect Ending **

"Wade! How's ya girlfriend," asked Ron as he passed by his best friend with Rufus hanging on his shoulder, Wade Lord, super genius of Team Possible, who was sitting near a table drinking his soda.

"Olivia? Terrible," cried Wade at his friend.

"What? But I thought you found out she was a super genius just like you," asked Ron in confusion at his best friend.

"Yeah! She is! But it turns out she made her own Cupid Ray," cried Wade.

Just then, a pink ray hit Wade at the back and Ron nearly jumped and stepped back. He saw Wade quickly get up and zoom to a near by girl sitting behind him, a few feet away, holding a small device on her hand, smiling at Wade.

"Oh sweetie-peach," yelled Wade kneeling to girl and spreading his arms, almost like he was giving a huge, "I missed you this much!"

"Uh. You don't Kim has one of those," asked Ron, shaking in fear and moving back.

"Uh uh," said the pink mole rat, shaking his head.

"Hey Ron," said Kim as she walked behind Ron.

Ron jumped with Rufus, also jumping and ended up on Ron's head, both in shock as they saw Kim appeared in front of them. Both of them covered their eyes.

"What are you doing," asked Kim raising an eyebrow.

Ron and Rufus quickly placed their arms down and smiled nervous at Kim, still shaking seeing Kim.

"Uh, nothing," smiled Ron nervously.

"Your weird," said Kim narrowing her eyes at him.

"Kim," groaned Ron, hearing what his best friend just said to him.

"Shhh," smiled Kim as she placed her finger on Ron's lips, "I like weird."

"You do," asked Ron relaxing a bit now.

Kim nodded giving Ron a wink and Ron just rubbed the back of his head, blushing and smiling at the same time.

"You want to get a shake maybe," smiled Kim.

"Uh, Kim, you see, I was going to uh, you know, do something and-"

Before Ron could say anything, a pink ray hit him and Rufus quickly jumped off before it hit him also. Ron just stood there, almost like frozen and then rubbed his nose next to Kim's nose, which in return, got a giggle from his best friend and girlfriend.

"On second thought," whispered Ron still rubbing his nose next to Kim's nose, "I'll get anything what my little Kimmie want…"

"Oh Ron, stop it! Your making me blush," giggled Kim as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron quickly let her go and ran towards, near a shake store and sat down on a nearby table, sighing happily and placing the device on the table. Wade quickly showed up, with a look on his face that showed he was mad and embarrassed. And when he saw Kim, he nearly jumped seeing the device in front of Kim.

"Kim," yelled Wade.

"It's not what it looks like Wade," yelled Kim as she quickly grabbed the device and put it away."

"Oh no you didn't Kim," yelled Wade, "I can't believe what you are doing!"

"I love Ron. Ron loves me. Its ok for us," smiled Kim nervously at the super genius of Team Possible.

Wade just sighed sadly and again, was zapped by the pink ray by Olivia and ran back towards her. Ron came back, holding a glass cup with chocolate and vanilla, mixed with strawberry with two straws coming out of the one glass. He sat it down and sat the opposite of Kim. Both placed their elbows on the table, rested their chin on their hands, and stared at each other, both sighing happily.

"I love you KP," sighed Ron, happily at his wonderful girlfriend.

"I love you Ron," sighed Kim, happily at her wonderful boyfriend.

They both placed their straws in the mouth and started drinking the mixed ice cream shake, still staring into each other's eyes. Just then, Ron felt dizzy and stop drinking and rubbed his head.

"Uh, what happened," asked Ron rubbing his head.

Rufus came up to the table and started pointing at Kim, playing charades with Ron, telling him what Kim did to him. Ron managed to understand everything and looked at Kim with a horrible expression.

"Please don't tell me what you just did wasn't true," begged Ron.

"Well, I thought it was ok, you know, since were both BF and GF," whispered Kim looking away giving Ron a sad look.

Ron instantly knew that look. Lips down, big eyes that almost looked like she was about to cry, those big beautiful eyes staring at you. That look, was the puppy dog-pout. One look at that, you'll instantly fall under its spell, the guilt spell.

"No! No! Not the puppy dog-pout," cried Ron trying to look away, "Anything, but that KP!"

"I'm sorry Ron," said Kim, still continuing the puppy dog-pout, "I know what I did was wrong, I hope you can forgive me…pleeeeeezzzzzzz?"

"No! No! What did I have to grab the most beautiful girl of dreams that can do the puppy dog-pout," cried Ron, "Fine! I forgive you! Just stop the puppy dog-pout!"

Kim smiled and clapped her hands as if see were some five-year-old child. Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass away from Kim.

"But you don't get any ice cream shake," said Ron, giving Kim a small glare.

"Ron!"

"Sorry Kim. But no ice cream shake! I was going to use that money for-! I can't stay mad at my Kimmie…tell you what, how about you and I go see a movie. You pick," smiled Ron.

Ron was hit by another ray, by Kim with her Cupid Ray and she couldn't help herself knowing she had this kind of device, and she thought it was kind of cute seeing Ron like this. They both finished their shake together and quickly left the table, holding hands as they walked around in the mall.

"Oh! You think you can wait here Ron," asked Kim holding onto Ron's hand, "I'll be at Club Banana for just a little bit…"

"I can wait," smiled Ron.

Kim giggled softly and gave Ron a peck on the cheek and ran off towards Club Banana. As soon as he was gone, the ray lost its power and Ron was back to himself. Ron sat down on a nearby bench as he rubbed his head.

"Not again," yelled Ron to himself.

"Nuk. Away," said Rufus popping out of Ron's cargo pocket pants.

"Yeah! As much as I hate to say it, lets get out of here before things get a little out of hand," whispered Ron to his pet. Ron quickly got up and ran away from Club Banana. What was one thing Kim would never find him? A game store! That's the only thing where girls hate to hang out in. Right?

**CLUB BANANA**

"You what," yelled Monique in the top of her lungs.

"Like you care," said Kim as she crossed her arms at her best friend.

"That thing is bad news Kim," yelled Monique, "I can't believe you would stoop that low to Wade's level! And you're using that thing on Ron! Ron! Hello? Ring a bell? Your best boyfriend friend!"

"I know," said Kim, "But its alright right? I mean, we are dating!"

"Doesn't matter," yelled Monique.

"Its ok Monique. It's ok for some people to get jealous that they got a wonderful boyfriend," smirked Kim as she walked away from Club Banana.

"You are heading to the Dark Side of the Force Kim" yelled Monique as she saw her friend walk away, "The Dark Side of the Force!"

Once Kim was away from Monique's scream, Kim raised an eyebrow and looked around. Ron was nowhere to be found and she instantly knew that happened. The Cupid Ray must have lost its power and Ron is hiding from her. Kim walked around the store wondering where could Ron be and checked a few stores and asked a few mall guards to check. The mall guards nodded and headed to the security room to keep an eye on Kim's boyfriend. As Kim passed by, Ron was behind a bush, at a dead end, next to two stores and popped his head out.

"I think we lost her Rufus," whispered Ron checking the area.

"Do you see Olivia," asked an unknown voice.

Ron nearly jumped and saw Wade, hiding next to Ron, looking forward to see if he was spotted.

"Wade! Don't sneak up on me like that," whispered Ron, but raising his voice, "You could give someone a heart attack!"

"Ok. You have Kim chasing you and I have Olivia after me. What's the plan," asked Wade.

"Me? Why you asking me! I'm the sidekick of Kim Possible! Not the super genius! I was about to ask you the same thing," yelled Ron, but keeping his voice to whisper mode.

"Yeah! I'm a super genius, but not a love escape artist genius," yelled Wade in reply.

"Ok. Let's see. Knowing Kim, she probably told the whole mall security to keep an eye on every store and exit, so leaving this mall or entering any store is a no go," explained Ron.

"So, what do we do," asked the scared Wade.

"Ok, here is the plan, stand over there and wait for my signal," explained Ron, pointing his finger at the center of the mall.

"Why there," asked Wade.

"Trust me. Who sneaks into evil lairs on missions," grinned Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Kim does," mumbled Wade.

"Very funny Wade! Were both stuck in this so just trust me on this," yelled Ron.

Wade did as he was told and walked up towards the center of the mall. Wade turned around facing Ron, who appears not be there anymore and turned his head around, trying to find the teen male sidekick, until he knew what was going on, he backstabbed him.

"Ron! When I find you! You'll-"

But before Wade could finish his sentence, he heard two small coughs behind him. Wade turned around to see a tall redhead female, crossing her arms, and a small girl, the same height as Wade, smiling at him with her braces showing.

"Uh, hi, ladies," said the nervous Wade, waving his hand a little, "How are you?"

"Uh huh, where's Ron," grinned Kim crossing her arms, "We know you hid him somewhere…"

"Ron ditched me! He left all alone! He ran away as soon as he told me to go the center of the mall," cried Wade kneeling to Kim, "I thought it was some plan of his, but left me! He left me Kim! He left me!"

"Fine. I'll believe your story," sighed Kim.

"Really? So you'll let me go," smiled Wade getting up.

"Ask her," grinned Kim as she pointed to the Olivia.

Olivia smiled again and zapped Wade into the love spell again.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE MALL**

"I can't believe what I just did," cried Ron, "I ditched my only soldier in battle! Why Rufus! Why? Tell me! Show me the way! Show me the problem or forever hold you're peace!"

"Nacos," cried Rufus happily.

"Nacos to that my brother," smiled Ron as he continued running around the mall.

As he quickly made a turn, he saw a shadow above him. Ron quickly turned around, but to see no one except people walking around shopping. Ron walked slowly this time, but saw the shadow again. Ron turned around, but saw nowhere there. As Ron started to walk again, he froze instantly as he saw Kim's face, grinning at him, their faces only inches apart.

"Uh, hi Kim," smiled Ron in scared mode, "How you been?"

"You left me Ron," whispered Kim as she moved closer, making her nose touching Ron's nose, which got a huge blush in return from Ron's face.

"Uh, because you have that machine with you," yelled Ron.

Kim pulled out the device, but Ron acted as quickly as possible. He managed to grab it before Kim could turn it on and aimed it in front of Kim. Kim slowly sweat dropped as Ron gave a victorious grin.

"Uh, Ron, sweetie," smiled Kim, now nervous, "please put that away. I promise I won't use it again…"

"Well…ok," smiled Ron.

Kim gave a huge sigh in relief, but saw that Ron had the device in his hand, still aiming at her.

"After I'm done using it," grinned Ron.

Kim gasp and tried to grab it, but Ron zapped her before she got the chance and froze. After that, she had hearts coming out of her and giggled softly at Ron.

"Oh Ronnie-poo," giggled Kim as she wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so sorry for using that mean ol' machine on you my little BF…"

"It's no prob Kim," laughed Ron, "Just say that this machine will stay with me. I'm hungry Kim. Can we get something to eat?"

"Anything for my little huggle peachy poo," giggled Kim.

Ron didn't like Kim as she talked like this, but she got it. It was her fault for using the machine on him and then getting a taste of her own medicine. Kim grabbed Ron's arm and held tightly on it, resting her head on his shoulder as they left the mall.

"I feel like were missing something Rufus," whispered Ron to his pants.

Rufus popped his head and shrugged. Whatever it was, Ron was hoping not to remember it. As the teen couple walked away, a small chubby dark skin boy was running across the street near the entrance of the mall, running for his dear life.

"No! Get away from me! Stop! Don't do that," cried Wade.

Wade managed to dodge every single Cupid Ray, running for his life, with Olivia in tight pursuit, shooting her Cupid Ray at Wade, as both ran away in the distance.

**BUEANO NACHO**

Kim sighed happily seeing her best friend and boyfriend, eating a whole tray of burritos, tacos, nachos, and especially, the naco. Kim gave a soft giggle until she felt dizzy and began to rub her head. As soon as she was done, she looked in her surrounding and saw Ron in front of him, who gave a small wave.

"Ron! I can't believe what you did to me," yelled Kim.

Ron swallowed his foot, and gently punched his chest, trying to get rid of pain and smiled at Kim.

"No problemo," smiled Ron, "I just did what you did to me. Now were even!"

Kim grinded her teeth and Ron ran out of the fast food restaurant with Kim chasing after him.

"KP! I was doing what you did to me," cried Ron, "It's not really fair that you were using that thing on me!"

"When I get my hands on you Ron Stoppable," yelled Kim.

The two teens soon reached a small edge of the city, sewer pipes coming out of the wall, pouring out dirty water into the water. Ron was about to find another exit, but as soon as he turned, Kim Possible was blocking his path, glaring at him.

"Uh, KP, word of advice," said Ron narrowing his eyes at her, "Lose the look. It doesn't fit you…ha!"

Ron pulled out the device, but before he could act, Kim manage to grab his hand and prevent from him from using the machine. Ron held tightly on the device, making sure Kim wouldn't use and did what he had to do. He grabbed Kim by the face and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kim tried to struggle, but Kim relaxed, and returned Ron's kiss. Kim liked Ron's kiss and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, wanting more of his passionate kisses. While Kim was busy kissing Ron, Ron tossed the machine into the water and when he heard a small splash sound from below, he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and both continued kissing under the moon and stars.

**IN A SMALL EVIL LAIR ISLAND**

A chubby guard wearing a red suit, a mask coving her whole face except his mouth, was play with the sand, until he saw a small black device sticking out. The red guard grabbed it an examined it and ran towards a tall metal like tower that stood in the center of the island. As the red soldier stepped in, he saw a blue scientist, focusing on building something on a nearby table, wearing goggles to protect his eyes, a blue coat, wrapped around his whole body. A green skin female wearing a black and green battle suit, was sitting on a chair, resting her legs on another chair, reading a magazine, flipping from page to page.

"Uh, sir," said the chubby guard, "I found a neat object at the beach. What to look at it?"

The blue scientist stopped what he was doing and looked at the guard with an angry look on his face.

"Is it evil looking," asked the blue scientist.

"Um, I don't know," asked the guard shaking.

"Will it bring terror and destruction to the world," asked the blue scientist.

"I don't know."

"Will it destroy Kim Possible?"

"I don't know."

"Will it help me rule the world?"

"I don't know."

"Will it help me get a discount at the website evil plans for evil scientist who wants to rule the world by going to this website?"

"I don't know Dr. Drakken! Please to hurt me! I got a wife and 3 kids!"

"Get out," yelled Drakken.

The red guard dropped the black device and ran away from the room. Drakken gave a low growl and noticed the small black device on the ground.

"I wonder what it is anyways," asked Drakken.

"If it's a piece of junk, throw it away," yelled Shego, flipping from page to page, not eyeing at the blue skin scientist.

Drakken shrugged, but didn't realize he pressed a button on the small device. The ray hit a mirror, and another, and another, and another, until it hit Shego. Drakken threw away the device at a small melting lava fire and saw the device melt away. As Drakken turned around, he saw the green female, giggling and staring at Drakken, with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh, Shego. You're scaring me…again," said Drakken, with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I was just admiring your work Dr. D," giggled Shego.

"Oh…right. Will, I'll be…Shego? Shego what are doing," asked the scientist as he was pushed back against the rail, Shego placing her arms on the rail to make sure Drakken doesn't get away, her face only inches apart from his.

"Shego! Stop this at once! I demand that you stop this at once! Or else…or else…I will unleash a deadly powerful ray that…doesn't do anything," mumbled Drakken.

"Your such an evil man," purred Shego, "I like evil…"

"Shego! Shego! No! Not the kissy-face," yelled Drakken.

Shego gave Drakken a small peck on the lips and then gave him another kiss, but this time, a little longer. A red guard showed up, holding a tray of food to hand to Dr. Drakken, until he saw him, kissing the green female villain. The red guard dropped the tray and fell unconscious. Another red guard came out to see what happened and fell unconscious after what he saw between the two. Then another, then another, then another, until every single guard that worked for Drakken fell unconscious. Just then, the huge screen showed a huge man, with a brown beard, wearing a kilt, and Scottish clothes, holding a bag of golf clubs.

"Aye. Dr. Drakken, I found a secret way of beating Kim Possible! I suggest we-aye! What the kilt," yelled Duff in surprised. He saw the two villains kissing, Drakken, still surprised, staring into the eye closed Shego who was still kissing Drakken, preventing him from speaking. Duff fell to the ground, the screen still showing. Another screen appeared with a monkey-human like man, fixing the camera attached to his computer.

"Dr. Drakken. Duff suggested we have a meeting and-what the duce," yelled Monkey Fist as he was knocked seeing the two villains kissing. Then another screen appeared showing a tall buffed man, with long blonde hair and a goatee.

"Yo! Cuz. I found this neat hypersonic pump engine allowing me to go as fast as the speed of light and-YO! Blue and Green together! Seriously," yelled Motor Ed as he fell into unconsciousness.

Another screen appeared showing a short man, wearing a black mask over his face, grinning at the screen.

"Dr. Drakken I vesume," grinned Dr. Dementor, "I vas vandering vhen ve vill have the-mother of the vortex voducer!"

Dr. Demontor fell unconscious, just as the other villains, seeing the two locking lips with each other, well, with the exception of Dr. Drakken. The two stood that way, their lips, still locked with each other for maybe others. Shego pulled back, but not much, and whispered softly, but made sure Dr. Drakken can hear her.

"Enjoy it while you can Dr. D," said Shego, her eyes closed, but her face moving closer back in, "You might never get the chance again…you hear me?"

Before Drakken could barely nod or even speak, Shego went back in, and locked her lips with his. This night was the most confusing night Drakken ever had. This was going to be a long night for him. But as much of Dr. Drakken, he just stood there, feeling Shego's lips on his, his eyes still wide, but not moving. Guess you could say, they stood that way for a long time.

**THE END**

_Saw the ending of The Cupid Effect and made a fanfiction of it. In the end, Shego was freed from the Cupid's effect, but I guess she decided to continue the kiss for Drakken. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review while you're at it please! Read my other fanfictions and leave a review ok? More to come! I hope…_


End file.
